


House of Mirrors

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt sent to me by Nerdyjasicos on tumblr. "Jasico~ Fair AU (or just no demigods or whatever you want)" So here's a mortal fair au ^.^ enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Mirrors

"Oh, hell no."

"C’mon, Nico, it’ll be fun!" Percy argued.

Nico honestly didn’t see how speeding through the air at who knows how fast could be remotely fun. Percy had not only dragged him to the fair, but was now trying to convince Nico to accompany him on one of the biggest roller coasters the park had to offer.

"I’m not riding that metal death trap Percy, it’s not happening."

Annabeth came back from the restaurant and quickly assessed the situation. “You know they wouldn’t have it available to the public if it weren’t safe, right?”

Nico shrugged. There’s a first time for everything.

"You guys go ahead. There’s only two to a seat anyway, and I don’t want to end up with some stranger."

Percy started to argue but Annabeth cut him off with a sharp glare.

"You sure Nico? One of us could ride with you, no problem!"

Nico shook his head. “Nah, you go. I’ll wait to go on the next one, okay?”

They left him with quick hugs and promises to be right back. Nico decided he might as well find something to do while they were having fun. He bought a chocolate milkshake and wandered around until he came to a large building with the words “House of Mirrors” on it.

That could be fun. He walked into the entrance and-

"No food or drinks allowed in the building."

The voice came from a lanky teen with a cap with the fair’s logo on it over his long greasy hair. Nico looked down at his milkshake and the followed where the apathetic teenager’s finger was pointing at a trashcan. He sighed and dropped his milkshake into the trashcan. He was almost done anyway.

"Sorry, buddy," Greasy Hair said in a monotone voice. "I don’t make the rules." Nico pushes through the door to enter the House of Mirrors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There weren’t many people inside the House. Nico saw only a handful of people, including a couple making out, a crying toddler in the arms of her father, and a bored preteen on her phone. Once he got deep enough inside the house, though he was completely alone.

It gave him an eery feeling, especially with all the mirrors; however, spooky was Nico’s thing so he pressed on.

The mirrors contorted his body into unimaginable shapes. His favorite was the one that stretched him to make it look as though he towered over everyone, when in reality he was only about 5’4”.

He kept walking through the dark hallways littered with mirrors until he stumbled into the scene of a boy studying himself in a mirror.

The boy (probably man, now that Nico has a better look) seemed to be around 19, a year or two older then Nico himself. He was bigger than Nico, a lot taller, and definitely more muscular. He was facing toward the mirror, but Nico could see his muscles working underneath his shirt, and damn this boy had to be ripped.

He steps forward a bit, to get a better view, but steps on a discarded bag of chips. ‘So much for no food in the building,’ Nico thought bitterly, missing his milkshake.

The blond boy/man turned around in surprise.

"Um, hi?" Nico tried, attempting to pretend that he hadn’t been staring at the guy previous to this encounter.

Instead of replying the guy looked back at the mirror, then, returned his gaze to Nico, studying him with curiosity and a hint of fear.

"What are you?"

What? Surely, Nico misheard and the guy meant ‘who’, right?

"I’m Nico?" He said, but his own name came out sounding like a question. Jason shook his head.

"Well then, Nico, why don’t you have a reflection?" The blond asked, crossing his arms.

"Why don’t I have-?" Nico looked past the guy into the mirror and found out that no, there wasn’t a mirror Nico staring back at him. He moved, walking to the mirror, until he could see his reflection appear on the surface.

"It’s a house of mirrors, Blondie," Nico explains with a smirk. "I promise I’m not a vampire."

The blond grinned sheepishly and stuck out his hand. “Jason Grace.”

Nico took it. “Nico di Angelo.”

"So, Nico, this place is giving me the creeps. Let’s say we head out, maybe get a soda or something?" Jason looked at him hopefully, his hands firmly shoved into his pockets.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nico asked.

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, if you want. I figured I’d give it a shot,” he clarified.

Nico thought about it for a minute. Percy and Annabeth might get mad if they couldn’t find him after the ride. They could call him though, and chances were, they were still in line anyway.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed. "You’re paying, though." Jason laughed and they left the House.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"-and then she goes ‘aren’t you supposed to be better at this?’ and I’m just sitting here like ‘dude, just because I like dick, doesn’t mean I know what the hell chiffon is’ and she had the nerve to tell me I was a ‘bad gay’. What the fuck does that even mean, a bad gay?!"

Jason was doubling over in laughter at Nico’s story. They were sitting on the table part of an uncomfortable picnic bench next to the restrooms, which smells even worse than you would think.

"I, for one, think I am the best gay to ever gay," Nico finished, scoffing at the sky.

"Girls are insane," Jason agrees.

"It’s not just the girls, though!" Nico continues with fervor. "My best friend, Percy, every time he goes on a date with Annabeth- his girlfriend and my other best friend- every single time, he asks me what he should wear! I mean, I have no idea. He looks hot in anything, but whether or not it matches? No clue."

Nico is unfortunately the kind of person who talks with his hands, and would’ve knocked over his drink, had Jason not caught it.

"Nico!"

At the sound of his name, both he and Jason look up to find Percy and Annabeth heading towards them.

"Speak of the devil," Nico muttered under his breath. "Hey guys!" He greets them.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Jason, and Percy was staring at him, almost calculating how much of a threat the blond is.

"This is Jason," Nico introduced. Jason smiled and shook hands with Percy, and Nico was more than a little proud of the lack of discomfort in Jason’s face when Percy tightened his grip.

Percy’s been known to be a little intimidating around Nico’s potential boyfriends in order to ‘protect him’ (as if Nico couldn’t take care of himself). Jason and Percy were both staring at each other, hands still locked in a tight grip, in a silent battle known only to them.

"… So how was the ride?" Nico turned to Annabeth in an attempt to make things less awkward.

"It was so much fun Nico! You would have enjoyed it."

The boys release their weird competitive handshake and return to the conversation.

"What ride?" Jason asks.

"Dead Lightning or something?" Annabeth replies, pointing at the coaster.

"Death Lightning?! Oh my god, I love that one, Nico we have to go on it!" Jason took Nico’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the big metal death machine.

"No. Not doing it." Nico planted his feet on the ground and refused to allow Jason to pull him any further.

Jason pouted. “Nico, it will be really fun,” he promised.

Nico shook his head. “It’s going to kill me.

Jason gave him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “It’s totally safe, I promise. You can trust me, I’m a physics major.”

"Does physics even have anything to do with roller coasters?"

"Physics has everything to do with roller coasters."

Nico still isn’t convinced. Jason wraps his arms around him and rests his head in the crook of Nico’s neck.

"Pleeeeeeeeaseeee-" he begs.

"No."

"Pleeeeeee-"

"No."

This continues for a minute and a half before their argument just consists of Jason trying to fit as many “please’s” as he can in between Nico’s drawn out “Nooooo’s”. Finally, Nico wrestles away from him and studies him for a moment before exhaling.

"I’m going to regret this." He holds out his arm in front of himself and waits for Jason to take it.

The blond takes his hand gently. “Really?”

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Just go."

Jason grinned and then they’re off again, ready to ride the roller coaster. Percy and Annabeth join them, Percy complaining that “sure, Nico would go with Jason, but not with him.”

In the end Nico does have a good time. He goes home with his very first roller coaster experience, two gigantic stuffed bears, and Jason’s phone number hastily written on a napkin in his back pocket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aye protective percy is gr888 sue me:P sorry for spamming the pjo/jasico tags today I'm uploading all of my fics from tumblr to here so yeeah whoops. If you want to follow me on tumblr you can either check out my main blog (artem-ace.tumblr.com) or my pjo blog (demi-will-solace.tumblr.com) or both idk you do you man. Reviews would be nice:)


End file.
